The Sam and Marci Show
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: This is my Fan-Made T.V show called and is starting from the new host, Camille Davenport as their host for this T.V Show and maybe some episodes, "Danny Phantom" and by the way, this is a spin-off crossover show called "The Sam and Marci Show". Sam Manson and Marci Wildflower had started the career for their own show spinners.


**Hello there, and this is my fan-made T.V show called and from the T.V show who was a guy who was going Ghost and then also "Phantom Planet" and maybe "Whatever It Takes" by the way, this is a spin-off crossover show called "The Sam and Marci Show"**

**Let me start with a new TV fan-made series that had starting with these two different conscious girls who had like to come out and share this most exciting things that they have met each other for the first time...starring...Samantha Manson and also a self-proclaimed Goth that who is Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian, and the Super Happy Orange Head chick who came from Cerulean and also who like to sing karaoke songs with new partner it's time for her that she had arrive at who loves cute stuff is...Marciline Wildflower...and now these are the two different girls that are not the same...The Goth one and the Super Happy Chick...The show is starring right now...here they are...**

Welcome to the show, everybody. I'm Camille Davenport and I am the international host on this T.V set for cameras for two-set though. We're here at this city had called Pasadena, California. So I know this is a pilot episode and this is that I want this to begin right here from the start but please welcome...-Female [Camille Davenport, who is light skin, who had dark brown hair to chest, she has brown eyes, she wears a green suit like a jacket and a skirt and also her green shoes and she has a microphone in her hand]

Are we up next? -Sam

Yeah, do we think that? -Marci

Not yet, girls. We'll wait until someone calls you okay. -Kyle

Got it. -Marci

Please welcome that the two different girls who came from somewhere...from Amity Park and Cerulean City...Sam Manson and Marci Wildflower...

[The audience cheers and then the two girls finally came and give them a smile and cheers for the show and as they sit down in a white comfortable fluffy sofa and it feels cozy]

Thank you girls for coming out for the new show. I'm Camille Davenport and you must be. -Camille

I'm Sam Manson. -Sam

And I'm Marci Wildflower. -Marci

It's nice meeting you all. -Sam and Marci

[The crowd smiles and then they sit back down and they started smiling]

So, Ms. Manson, let me start with you right now while it's her turn but it's almost her turn after she's finish with it. On with you, where were you born at? Like a city...

Okay, Camille when I was born here at Amity Park, I think I didn't like morning sun when I was born at time at night...-Sam

And, where did you do after you were growing up? -Camille

Still live at the same town called Amity Park. -Sam

Now, how will you feel when you are living with your parents? -Camille

How would I feel living with my parents? They're like getting on my nerves exactly, still they are extremely wealthy, having inherited from the great inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device. -Sam

How personality are you? -Camille

Like I said I am self-proclaimed Gothic. -Sam

Gothic? Wow...so how would you feel you would like to live with a partner? -Camille

A partner would be nice, I love houses just like my new best friend..-Sam

How many friends do you have in your life? -Camille

That's good question, Ms. Davenport, but the only friends that I have is: Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and except for this one right here is Marci Wildflower. -Sam

How long have you met Tucker and Danny? Foley and Fenton? -Camille

I have met them since were little in 2nd grade, we have become friends for the entire life. -Sam

How old are you now? -Camille

I'm like 16 years old. -Sam

16 almost 17? 17 years old maybe what High School did you attended to? -Camille

I have attended to Casper High School. -Sam

Is that the 2 friends you have and one more? -Camille

Yes this is my best friend, Marci. -Sam

How long you met her? -Camille

I just met her for like in since I was a Junior. We have met each other in the girl's room until I was throwing up and then suddenly I felt like when I was pregnant but sooner or later I was about to be having a baby at 16 years old. -Sam

Wow...that's too young for it, Ms. Manson, maybe when you have kids when you are older then you'll find it out sooner. We'll still gonna get that to you, Marci. We'll be right back after our commercials starting in...-Camille

[Coming up it would be Marci's turn and then finally the girls might be starting a new show soon until it's working out on it]

[This Pilot episode of Sam and Marci Show has brought to you by our new Amity Park water place that they can play something with it]

And now we're back! We're still hanging out with this Goth girl named Sam Manson that she had announced that she is pregnant with her first child that has not born yet until then...she couldn't deal with pregnancy sickness until she has the test thing, I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie, but you'll be fine. I'll be making sure that you'll have your baby soon. Now, thank you for coming out and I'm really glad you did, honey. Now, Ms. Marci Wildflower, on with you, it's your turn. Now tell me that you and Sam had first met. -Camille

The first thing we did, Ms. Davenport, Sam and I had met in the restroom and then it all started we have become friends more than life as love true. -Marci

Then where you two have been hanging out? -Camille

At my house, where all my glamorous sisters at. -Marci

How many sisters do you have that had lived in your home or do they moved out? -Camille

No they never moved out they stayed with me forever...I have like 3 sisters who are older than me. -Marci

Are you the baby girl? -Camille

Yes I am the baby girl, Camille, especially my sister who is the oldest. The middle one and the other middle one and I am the youngest one here in this family. -Marci

What's their names? -Camille

Their names are Daisy, Lilly and Violet. -Marci

Well maybe if you would like your best friend, Sam for you to have her as her sister. Would you like that for have her as a sister, Marci? -Camille

As a sister? Of course I will have her as a sister like me. -Marci

As a sister, I wish I have a sister. -Sam

Wow, Sam looks like you've about to becoming a half-sister and Marci's about to becoming an Auntie too. -Camille

Auntie and a father. -Sam

The father of the baby? Who's going to be a father of your baby? -Camille

The father of my baby is going to be...Danny Fenton. -Sam

Danny Fenton is going to be a father of your baby? Do you know what's the gender of the baby look like? -Camille

I think Danny said that he always have wanted...a girl. A baby girl.

Awwwwwwww, I think a girl would be very nice, Ms. Manson. Now, back to you, Ms. Wildflower. Where you were born a city called...-Camille

Cerulean City...this is where I was born at...-Marci

Cerulean City, to where have you started becoming a Gym Leader? -Camille

This is where I have become a Gym Leading for this role, until then I did so well on the leading. -Marci

That is really a great job, Ms. Wildflower. Congratulations! I hope you are proud of yourself! -Camille

Thank you, Ms. Camille, I really appreciate it... [Laughs] -Marci

Well, we'll be right back and then we have for like about 3 hours of the new interviewing until the show is getting ready to start for like in the next new episode for "The Sam and Marci Show" there's still more coming up...

[The crowd had cheers and then cameras are still showing and finally made it to the next level on this short time]


End file.
